nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Adela of Arendaal, Duchess of Treviso
Adela of Arendaal, Duchess of Treviso (1601 - 1646) was twice the Duchess Consort of Treviso (in modern Potenza) through her marriage to Duke Ciro II Cornaro of Treviso and later to his cousin and successor, Valentino II Cornaro. A daughter of Edvard III of Arendaal, Emperor of the North and Antoinette of Lorraine, Adela is most famous for the intrigues of her private life. Since Duke Frederico the Wise had arranged that his son Ciro II of Treviso should marry a daughter of the Emperor of the North, Adela was engaged to her future husband since childhood in order to solidify ties between the Empire and the Duchy of Treviso. As a teenager she had blossomed into a vivacious and witty beauty and was married at 18 to the much older Ciro. Her marriage, however, was not a success, and the Princess was listless and sullen in the company of her husband. Paid little attention to by Ciro, Adela fell in love with his cousin, Valentino. Their initially secret affair was conducted under the Duke's very nose until news of their amarous liaisons eventually reached him. Upon disco -vering the relation, Ciro imprisoned Adela and dispatched assassins to kill Valentino. Ever resourceful, the cunning Valentino escaped and tried, unsuccessfully, to free Adela. It seems that Ciro only refrained from having his wife strangled because of his need for the support of her powerful brother, Sven IV, by then the Emperor of the North. After two years of imprisonment, however, Adela was to find herself a free woman. Duke Ciro II died in 1628, and Valentino II was chosen to reign as Duke in his stead. He and Adela promptly married, not only to ties between the Empire and Treviso, but also because of their sincere love for one another. Adela's romance with Valentino remains among the most popular subjects of Potenzan art, inspiring many operas, plays and stories in both Arendaal and Potenza. Family, Marriage and Children first married Duke Ciro II Cornaro of Treviso in 1619 at the age of 18. The couple had no issue. Adela later married Ciro’s cousin and successor Duke Valentino II Cornaro of Treviso in 1628. Their children included: * [[]] Siblings *Sven IV of Arendaal – brother. Emperor of the North and King of Arendaal *Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie - sister. Consort of the King of Batavie Other Royal Relations *Catrina of Warre, Queen of Arendaal - step-moter (father's second wife) *Karolina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - aunt. Consort of King Robert I of Montelimar *Alienore of Arendaal, Princess of Havenshire - aunt. Consort of Edwin I of Havenshire * Maria Rikissa of Franken, Queen of Arendaal – sister-in-law (Sven IV’s wife) *Magnus II of Arendaal – nephew. Emperor of the North and King of Arendaal *Helene of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire – niece. Consort of Horace XII of the Talemantine Empire *Diane of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn – niece. Consort of Cedric X of Anglyn *Diane of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal – nephew’s wife *Greger I of Arendaal – grand-nephew *Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne - grand-nephew *Louisa of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - grand-niece. Consort of Lothar VI of Eiffelland *Alais of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - grand-niece. Consort of Nikolaus V von Franken Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Edvard III of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |3= Antoinette of Lorraine |4= Prince Robert of Franken |5= Adeliza I of Arendaal, Empress of the North |6= King of Lorraine |7= Queen of Lorraine |8= son of Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |9= x |10= Kristian II of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |11= Frederika of Suionia |12= King of Lorraine |13= Queen of Lorraine |14= x |15= x |16= Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |17= Duchess of Franken |18= x |19= x |20= King Johannes I of Arendaal |21= Blanche of Montelimar |22= King of Suionia |23= Queen of Suionia |24= King of Lorraine |25= Queen of Lorraine |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *History of Arendaal *House of Cornaro *Duchy of Treviso *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal Category:Historical Figures Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Duchy of Treviso Category:Historic Royals of Potenza Category:House of Cornaro Category:Individuals